Common Ground
by AshAnime
Summary: Liz dumps Patty on Kid and as they think about how to spend their time, both Patty and Kid realize that they have nothing in common. *Funny Friendship* Kid-n-Patty


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Soul Eater, if I do someone please tell me!

This is my first Soul Eater Fic and I decided to make Kidd and Patty the main focus of it because I realized that there arn't many fics with just them in it. No this is not a pairing but if you want to see it that way then there's no one stopping you!

Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Common Ground**

Death the Kidd sat on his clean gold stool in his perfectly symmetrical room and lined up his thumb with the work of art in front of him. Closing one eye and squinting the other, he finally decided that the first line was perfect.

"Kidd?! Kidd, where are you?!" Liz called from downstairs. Even after the few years living with the young reaper she was still having trouble navigating around his large house. Her and Patty weren't used to such luxury.

"I'm up here, Liz!" Kidd called, never taking his eyes off of the paper before him.

Liz bounded up the stairs and stuck her head into Kidd's pristine room. Every time she entered the place she felt sloppy. His room was the very reason why she always kept her room door closed. Who knows how many heart attack the OCD teenage boy would have if he saw it.

"Kidd, what exactly are you doing?" the strawberry blond questioned, peering over his shoulder to examine the easel in front of him. "Don't tell me you've been staring at that line all morning?"

"Have you already forgotten the events that transpired last week?" Kidd demanded, slowly touching the graphite to the paper and stroking downwards.

"What events…? Wait, are you talking about my hair?!"

Kidd ignored Liz's wide eyed stare and continued his fierce concentration. "Of course."

"Kidd after we talked about it I got my hair trimmed the very next day! You were taking too long so I went to the salon!"

Kidd lifted his pencil from the paper and frowned. "Liz I went through all of the trouble to make sure your hair is trimmed perfectly symmetrical and this is how you repay me? By seeing some hairdressing bimbos who know nothing about the art of symmetry!?"

The laid back weapon sighed and adjusted the strap of the purse on her shoulder. "Just forget about it Kidd. It's done and over with, no big deal, ok?"

Kidd set down his pencil. "Fine," he grumbled, "but this piece of art will not go to waste."

Liz shook her head in disbelief. "Yeah, yeah well I came up here to tell you I'm leaving. I'm going out with Tsubaki and Maka."

Death the Kidd hopped off his stool and headed downstairs with Liz following behind him. "That's fine. You know that as long as you and Patty go out looking tidy and symmetrical I don't care."

They made it down the winding steps and headed for the living room, with Kidd fixing the picture frames the whole way there. He noticed how Liz fidgeted nervously with her fingers and stopped to turn to her. "What is it?" he demanded.

Liz laughed shakily, "Thing is… Patty isn't going."

Kidd raised one eyebrow at this.

And when he realized how unsymmetrical that was, he raised both.

"It's just that Tsubaki, Maka and I are going to the movies and whenever I bring Patty we always get kicked out for her talking. I cant go with them if I have to bring her," the Thompson sister argued.

Kidd considered this. "Not only is this unfair to Patty, but it's unfair to me too. What if I have plans?"

Liz dropped her nervousness and scoffed at her meister. "Plans? Kidd all you do on the weekends is walk around the house making sure everything's symmetrical! That's hardly plans!"

He crossed his arms and harrumphed. "Well then fine, you can go! I'll watch Patty, but I still think it's unfair to her."

Liz rolled her eyes and headed for the front door. "Oh she'll live! We don't have to go everywhere together!"

The front door slammed shut and Kidd mentally prepared himself for what the day would bring. Where was Patty anyway? Great! He was given the simple task of watching his second weapon but already he had no clue to where she was.

"Hey Liz!?" a hyper voice called down the stairs, causing Kidd to sigh. Maybe thing wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey Kidd do you know where Sis is?" Patty asked, skipping into the living room with a picture in her hand. From what Kidd could see it looked like a giraffe.

"I'm sorry Patty but she just left," he answered politely. He watched her frown slightly and then perk up.

"Where'd she go?!"

He wondered if he should say. "Nowhere fun!" he lied, scooting her towards the couch. "But while she's gone we can have some fun of our own!"

Patty stared up at Kidd as she sat on the couch. Her mouth was in the shape of a perfect O and her eyebrows were scrunched in confusion. Since when did Kidd want to do anything 'fun' with her? And she hoped he didn't mean Symmetry stuff because for a girl like Patty that wasn't so fun.

"So," the trying-too-hard Shinigami started, "What do you want to do first?"

Patty put her finger to her lip in thought. "Ummm, let's draw giraffes!"

"What? Absolutely not! The spots on those creatures are completely unsymmetrical!"

"Ok," Patty thought harder, her tongue sticking out with the strain. "Cartoons?!"

"Disproportional bodies."

"Swimming?"

"I hate water."

"Blackstar's house?

"I'd rather die."

Patty deflated and shrugged her little shoulders. "We don't really have much in common, do we?"

Kidd was surprised to see such a crestfallen face on such a bubbly girl and shrugged his shoulders as well. " I'm sorry. I never really noticed it before."

Kidd sat down next to the pouting girl and tried to find at least one thing both him and Patty liked but his mind kept drawing a blank. He just wasn't that used to being completely alone with her. On missions he always had both her and Liz because he wanted his weapons to be perfectly symmetrical. Even at home he always had them both there or both gone.

But now…

"I know!" Patty suddenly exclaimed, looking like her usual cheerful self.

Kidd smiled. "Let's here it."

"Well," the ditzy blond began, "would you care if I died, Kidd?"

Kidd's eyes widened as he stared at her in shock. "Of course Patty! Why would you even ask-"

"And I would care if you died! So see, we do have something in common!"

Kidd just stared at her like she was crazy before sighing and rubbing his temple. "I guess you're right," he lamented. It would forever be a mystery to him exactly what went through Patty's head.

"And we both care about Liz!" she added, giggling all the while. She was definitely proud of herself for thinking of such great points.

Kidd smiled and shook his head. What were the chances he'd come to know a person like Patty?

The youngest Thompson sister punched the air and jumped from her seat. "I know what we can do!"

Kidd raised both brows. He would never make the mistake of raising one again. "And what is that?"

"Let's go shoot some stuff!"

Kidd laughed and rose from his seat. "Ok, come on."

The meister and weapon left for the shooting range. Patty sang obnoxiously loud and Kidd walked calmly with his hands in his pockets.

He didn't have the heart to tell the girl that he'd never use her without her sister.

After all, it just wasn't symmetrical.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you found it at least slightly amusing! PLEASE REVIEW=)**


End file.
